Suemageddon
by Sweetpanda12
Summary: In the PoM world, Mary-Sues have taken over New York. The original characters are MIA, but there is a Group of OCs forming a resistance against the Mary-Sues and finding the real Characters. However, the Sues are Sues, and they will stop at nothing to get rid of the OC resistance. Blowhole OC agents and Penguins OC agents have to come together before it's too late. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Can you remember the SYOC I had sent? Well, here is the story containing the OCs! I own nothing of PoM, or the OCs that will come up... Except Krys, she's officially Mine! Just to let you know, the penguin who is unnamed is not one of the OCs sent in. And also, kudos to Fairy the Penguin and Agentbobcat for volunteering to help with the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

She ducked down behind a trash can quickly as the sound of high pitched girlish squeals moved towards the alley she was in. The sound faded as the owner of said squeals ran off. But that didn't mean it was safe yet. The penguin stayed where she was, counted out her heartbeats until she reached ten before dashing out of hiding. She had to find others. Others that could help drive out the menace, and help find the REAL denizens of this city. Before it was too late.

But it seems luck was not on the penguin's side. Just before she could reach another hiding place, she heard another high pitched squeal. This one coming from right behind her. She picked up the pace as she tried to out distance her pursuers. But it was no use. The squeal had alerted others of it's kind further ahead. They answered with squeals of their own. And suddenly the penguin found herself surrounded.

"What did you do with them?!" she demanded bravely in the face of certain doom.

"Them?! Eeee! Oh, I love them! Don't you?!"

The others squealed in response and said things like, "Oh mah GAWD. They are the coolest!" and "Totally! You can tell which one I love the bestest, right?"

The penguin thought she'd go mad if she had to listen to much more of this.

"Where are they?! Tell me!" she screamed interrupting their inane chatter.

"Wouldn't you like to know," answered one who seemed to be the leader.

All of them grinned maniacally before they moved in for the kill. In her last moments, the unfortunate penguin prayed that someone would come along and stop this horror before all the world was overrun by Mary-Sues.

* * *

Elsewhere...

A fairy penguin with a small scar had been monitoring the progress of the other. So she heard what happened. And she was not pleased.

"What?! No! NO! Agh! Y'all gotta be kiddin' me! Those...those...AGH! I can't even think of something terrible to call 'em!" Fede stared ahead in frustration. "They will not get away this. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Krystal heard the older penguin's scream of outrage. She looked over, wondering if she should ask. Before she could came the terse reply.

"She's dead. The Sues found and cornered her. She shouldn't have gone out alone."

Krys gasped at this. Everyone knew it was dangerous. But what choice did they have? They had to do something. If they didn't, it would mean the end of everything. She stiffened her spine and her resolve. She would find them. And she'd take down as many of the enemy as she could along the way.

"We'll win. I know we will."

The other merely huffed at that.

"Yeah, well. We'll see. I intend to gut a few of them before this is over anyway," the fairy penguin said grimly.

* * *

Krys sighed. Ever since the Sues had arrived, everything was out of balance. Kind of, one of the Sues, Soph Milliana, had backstabbed her own kind from the start, and had joined the Resistance when she was seven. Now Soph was 11, and she had been trained hard to despise Sues to the core, despite being one herself. She was one of the only ones of the Resistance to know how to wound a Sue mortally. Krys smiled as she knew the latest desceased Agent now had heaven to live in away from Sues. Krys walked out of the computer room where Fede and a few others were working, passed the training room where Trixy and a few others were training, the lab where her Second Lieutenant NYC and a few others were working, then walked into the door to her office, if you could call it that.

The 'office' was a small room, having only a plastic chair, an old children's table, and a now battered and faded Barbie clothes closet. The chair and the table were the main desk, and the Barbie closet had been slightly renovated to hold files, a few parts of equipment, and tiny box. As Krys opened the closet to write a death certificate for the newly desceased agent for her file, her eyes caught themselves on the box. Krys stared at the box on what felt like a long time. Placing the desceased penguin's file on her 'desk', she picked up the box and opened it. She gazed at the contents that were lying in the now falling apart box. She carefully picked them up and stared even more at them. They were photos that she had with the original penguins before they vanished. One of them was of her and her cousin Skipper, flippers on eachother's shoulders, grinning like idiots. Another one was of Rico and her ambushing Julien with water guns. One was of Kowalski and her working on chemicals, another was of her and Private hugging eachother (in a friendly way,) at the movies eating popcorn. The photos went on and on like this, but the last one pushed Krys to the brink of tears. It was all the Resistance, standing straight and tall, in their own type of best outfits, with the penguins, lemurs, and Marlene at the bottom. A tear broke through Krys's eye. She placed the photos back into the box and started the deceased agent's Death Certificate and Eulogy.

* * *

If she had to choose between her friends and her life, Soph would choose her friends over her life. As Soph punched the bag looking like the worst mock-up of a Sue you could think of, (which she wasn't insulted with,) her students Trixy, DB, Ramses, Katherine, Spilla, Amber, Flora, Madison, and Sara did the same, each ending with their own styles. Trixy tackled the dummy down with Madison, DB punching it off the hook, (someone pushed the dummy and spilt his coffee, so DB blamed that,) Ramses ripped up the dummy to shreds with his teeth and claws, Katherine kicking it, leaving it upsidedown, Flora stabbing it with her sharp staff, (Soph had been on the wrong side of that once, she had no idea how she got there,) Amber slitting it open with an axe, Sara stabbing an arrow into it, and Spilla slamming it down headfirst.

"Ok you guys," Soph called, "That's enough for today, class dismissed." Cue the fighting students making a dash for the door. As soon as they were gone, Soph made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she reached the mirror, Soph groaned. Not again. This had to happen once a day, did it? When she woke up, Soph was her usual human form with brown eyes, tan skin, and brown pixie cut hair. She was wearing her IMMA SUE KILLA T-shirt, cargo pants and her black combat boots, but now she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lighter shade of tan. Her clothes thankfully didn't change, like usually. Soph willed herself back to her usual style and grinned. Better.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

LILITH POV  
I was walking around Blowhole's lair, well, at least a replica of his lair, when one of the original lobsters that wasn't in hiding came up to me. '' Agent 12!'' He said. I looked at him. '' Yes, Red 10?'' '' Agent 18 requests your presence. She's on Screen 5.'' He pointed his claw a at a computer. I gulped. Agent 18 was Jonie, one of the toughest Agents around. '' Do you know what about?'' Red 10 shook his head. '' No, but she sounds upset.'' I sighed. Even if I could avoid Jonie for now, she would eventually find me and beat me silly. '' Fine.'' I threw up my hands and walked over to a computer. I selected Screen 5. Jonie's face quickly filled the screen. She had medium length choppy straight dirty blonde hair and brownish green eyes that were hiding behind aviator sunglasses.  
'' Hey, Lily.'' I winced. She knows I hate being called lily. '' What do you want, Jonie?'' She raised an eyebrow at me. '' Nice to see you too.'' The Australian commented sarcastically. She leaned back in the swivel chair. '' Listen, mate, we got a problem.'' I leaned forward. '' What is it?'' Jonie doesn't get worked up easily. If there was a '' problem '' , then...  
Much to my dismay, she shrugged. '' How would I know? I just got the message, was told to pass it on. Anyways, meeting in two hours. be there or else.'' The screen went black.

MAD POV

I was practicing my fighting when Lilith came running in. I glared at her. I did NOT appreciate people barging into my room. '' What do you want?'' She looked down nervously. '' I-i-...uh.. there's a meeting in two hours.'' I looked at her curiously. '' What for?'' She shrugged. '' I dunno. But it must be bad. Even Jonie seemed worried.'' I knew that meant it was bad news. I nodded. '' Kay. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but get out.'' She nodded and quickly hurried out. I grinned, in spite of myself. She was scared! She was actually scared! For bad guys, that's a good thing. It takes a while to be so '' evil '' , people actually are scared of you. But Lilith was scared of everything. Still, I liked it. I turned back to the dummy.

ALEX POV

I was practicing my archery in my room when Mad came walking in. I looked at her. '' What is it?'' The carnivore grinned. '' There's a meeting in two hours. Must be something bad, even Jonie's scared.'' I raised my eyebrow at her. '' Jonie was scared, huh?'' She nodded. '' Yup.'' She thought for a second, the grinned again. '' What?'' I asked. She shook her head. '' Nothing.'' She chuckled, and walked out. I shook my head. She can be really weird sometimes...  
I went back to my archery.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy mother of Einstein, TEN REVIEWS ALREADY?! You guys are awesome! Anywho, ladies and gents, let us plow on, shall we? Btw, Ocean, the penguins, Blowhole, the lemurs and Marlene have vanished. The OCs are working under their legacy. Soph is a Sue, but she hates the fact about it and tries to be an OC, and I was a little drowsy last night typing up the last chapter, so don't blame me. Also, you're right, those Sues were acting like fangirls, but I'll make sure they'll be killed soon. Btw, Ocean, I have a little something for Hoboken, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Krys: She owns nothing but me and Soph.**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

As Krys finished her Eulogy and the Death Certificate, a knock on her door was heard. "Come in," she replied, and in walked in Becca and her fiancè, Clonewalski.

Clonewalski looked a lot like the original one, except that he was wearing a Triforce gold chain, and his eyes were gold. That was unexpected, because he wanted to be different to the original, and tried to make his eyes brown permanently. Unlucky for him, the machine malfunctioned, so he had gold eyes instead. He was number 82 of 100 Clonewalskis, but he was the only one left behind. (Long story.) He was supposed to gain new types of knowledge for Kowalski, and he chose Video gaming and computers. However, he did take the time to be with his fiancè, Becca. **(A.N. Fairy the penguin, I hope you don't mind me using your Clonewalski here.)**

Becca also looked like Kowalski, except, she had hazel eyes, looked more feminine, also, she had a French accent when she talked. 'Actually,' Krys thought, 'Make that a mix of French, Russian, Madaglasy, New Yorkan, **(A.N. I just made that up LOL.)** and Irish.' Krys smiled, "Hey guys," She greeted, "What is it?"

Bec smiled, "Well..." She began, "Since Zelda (she nicknamed Clonewalski Zelda for his love of video games) and I have been engaged for so long, we were thinking that um..."

Krys grinned, "You want to get married?" she asked. "That's great!"

Clonewalski seemed to blush under his feathers. "Yeah, she was going to say that, but we thought we'd need your permission, so..."

Krys chuckled. "You already have my ok, so... need some help for the wedding planner?"

Bec smiled. "We'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Lolla the Yorkie Terrier was not having a good day. First, her chocolate had gone missing, next, her favourite books had vanished, and now, the TV was down. She groaned. Great. As she wandered around the hallway, she passed Amber, Flora, Madison and Sara's room (aka, the girl team). Usually, they'd be in their room, talking and laughing, but this time, there was no sign of them. Lolla decided to investigate. As she wandered in their room, ideas for ghost stories she could write popped in her head. 'This should be interesting, she thought, as she wandered around the room. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A file. 'That's odd,' Lolla thought, the only files she had seen were from Krys' office. As she neared closer to the file, she caught a glimpse of the name, it read:

_**Sarah Vixen**_

Lolla knew who Sarah was, she was one of the Blowhole agents she had witnessed take down one of the Sues, and one of their Penguin agents. She opened the file, and sped read through it. It had all the usual stuff, but there were notes at the back, but one of them read:

_**keep watch, could be important.**_

Lolla frowned. Important? Only Krys would write something like that.

So why was Sarah's file in the girl team's room?

But little did she know was that a wolf was seeing the Yorkie read the file.

* * *

THE DOUBLE AGENTS...

As she stalked around the hallways, Rynn waited for her partners to arrive. Then, she heard them.

"Ugh, I still don't trust her."

"You never trust wolves Amber, but you need to get over it."

"Flora has a point you know."

"Uh-huh."

"Quiet Sara, we're here, and it's not going to be so secret if you keep talking that loud."

Rynn was miffed at the 'not trusting wolves' part, since she herself was a wolf. She waited for them to quiet down.

"You know why we're here," She began, "But this one is crucial."

"In what ways?" Sara asked. Cue a slap to her from Amber.

"Both sides are beginning to notice," Rynn continued, "The Blowhole resistance has issued a meeting already, and one of the Penguin agents has already looked in one of your stolen files Amber." Cue some snips of colourful language.

"Blast," muttered Amber, "We might have to reveal ourselves and the others soon."

"No choice but that," Rynn agreed, "But I'm begging on Manfredi's tombstone that we can unite both Resistances."

"Not to mention destroy the Sues," thought Flora out loud.

"That too." Sara agreed.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

LILLITH' POV:

As I took my seat at the large desk, looking calm, I was actually very worried. What could Jonie be hiding? I was lost in thought on what could be up that I almost jumped when Kyle, the second in command, called out for us to be quiet.

"Now," he continued, "I know you've been worried on what Agent 18 has told you, so we should get going with the news immediately." He stepped away, showing Jonie in her chair, looking very worried.

JONIE POV:

As I felt the whole desk staring at me, I also felt paranoid on a few of the agents here. I sighed and began to tell them on what I had found...

*_FLASHBACK_*

_As usual, I was hopping 'round the lair, and near the bedrooms in me Kanga form, feeling bored. Could anyone trying to stay away from Mary-Sues and try to survive feel bored. No doubt mate, I was bored to all the way back home._

_Until something caught my eye._

_I was bouncing past one of the bedrooms, Kugy's if I was right, expecting to hear her muttering as I hopped past, but there was not a single sound to be heard. Nothin' at all. Curiosity caught me in it's net, and I hopped into her room. All seemed fine, until I saw the file. I was getting paranoid, and decided to have a small look the file. _

_**KIM DALIA**  
_

_I heard about Kim, she was one of those annoying Pen-gu-win agents. I frowned at what was there, it was obviously her file, but at the end, were some weird notes. One of them caught me eye._

_**Isn't normal agent, could be recruit for us.**_

_I wasn't expecting the word recruit, and that confused me hard. The only files that were known to me eyes were my own files, and the files of others here._

_Why was a Pen-gu-win agent's file here?_

*_END FLASHBACK*_

When I was finished, most of the others looked afraid, while a few had a serious look on their faces.

"And that," I finished, "Is what is going on."

* * *

** DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Ooh! Clonewalski and Becca are getting married! Here's a challenge: can you plan out their wedding?**

**And double agents are about to be found, the clues are going to come together soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**19 REVIEWS?! OH MY GODS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You all get a cookie! (::) (::) (::)**

**Soph: Still owns nothing but me and Krys.**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

"How about..." Krys pondered over the theme of the wedding to Becca and Clonewalski.

"Video games!" Clonewalski suggested for the umpteenth time.

"No!" Krys practically yelled back, "We've had that suggestion a millon times already!"

Bec rolled her eyes. "Just let him have it, otherwise we're going to go on forever like this."

Krys sighed in exaspiration. "Alright, fine. You have the video games theme."

"Woohoo!" Clonewalski grinned, running all over the office and dancing like an idiot while Bec and Krys rolled their eyes.

"Link," (another nickname for Clonewalski from Becca) "Just calm down already." Cue him not listening and Krys faceflippering. "Link," She said again, with a warning tone to her voice, and Clonewalski calmed down.

"Better." Krys smiled, "Now, what kind of video game theme would you like?"

Clonewalski grinned like an idiot. "The Legend of Zelda!"

Bec rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm obviously dressed as Zelda, right?"

Clonewalski smiled back at his soon-to-be wife. "Of course, and I know you'll look beautiful."

Krys covered her eyes as the lovers came in for a kiss.

* * *

Lolla frowned in confusion. As she remembered the file she found the girl team's room, she became more and more suspicious. She noted detail on the file when she had looked at it, and now, remembering it, had created large questions in her head. As details passed on, she skimmed through them and kept making mental notes. Finally, one detail in particular had crossed her line of suspicion and confirmed everything.

The files that Krys had and the one of Sarah had different handwriting.

Even the notes at the back of the file were well-known enough to be someone else's.

Lolla smirked in victory at last.

She now knew there were double agents working for the Blowhole side here.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

JONIE'S POV...

As the meeting was at last gone off, I turned into me Kanga form and hopped back to my room. With questions swirling in me brain, I had all the time of Ned Kelly to make a shot on what was going on. As me brain hopped from one detail of the file to the other, me paranoia grew. At last, me brain shot itself to a detail and told me all.

All the files here had a little stamp. This one had none.

I grinned in me joy at last.

There were double agents for the Pen-gu-wins here.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Soph and Krys: Seriously?**

**What? I like doing it! So sorry the chapter was short!**

**Soph: *rolls eyes* Anyway...**

**Krys: REVIEW!**

**Hey that's my line!**

**Krys: Too bad, I took it. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! When we last left off, Lolla and Jonie have discovered about the double agents! And the planning for the wedding is on! But can Lolla and Jonie trust anyone else on their sides with the secret? And in this Chapter I will give you a hint on what's going on at Hoboken.**

**Krys: She will own PoM once she gets her hands on it, but for now, She only owns me and Soph.**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

As Krys managed to design the three tiered cake in her writing pad, she tried her hardest not to look at Clonewalski's make-out session with Becca. As she focused on the cake, she managed to sketch out Din, Farore and Nayru's symbols into a form of a cake. With the Triforce symbol on top of the whole thing instead of the usual bride and groom. Krys sighed mentally. This thing was going to take a long, hard time.

She hoped at the least the wedding wouldn't be crashed.

* * *

Lolla paced around her room, deep in thought about what she should do with her discovery. Should she tell someone, or keep it to herself? She had to tell someone, no doubt, but her books said to Trust No One. In the end, she finally decided to tell somebody about the double agents.

But Who?

She couldn't trust the girl team. Amber, the leader of the girl team, had the file in the first place.

Rynn maybe? She was a good secret keeper, but Lolla knew at some point in time Rynn would tell.

Spilla? She seemed like a nice girl, but rumours had spread once that she was a double agent, and Lolla still thought they were true.

At last, Lolla made her decision on who to tell about the double agents. She ran out of her room at once to the WTA (Weapons Training Area) and bumped into a green-eyed bobcat with a quiver filled with arrows on her back, and a bow in her paw.

Alex Rose.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

JONIE'S POV.

As I hopped around me bunker, I was in an Uluru of me thought about what to do with the truth I found. Could I tell somebody, or I keep it to meself? Something in me had to run out of it's pen to tell someone, but I learned the hard way to not trust most people. When I reached the river for me drink of satisfaction, I thought the best thing to do was to tell one of me mates.

But who can be trusted?

Kainda? Nah, she'd be bound to tell someone soon.

Josh? Nada, he'd be worse.

Dianna? Nup, she'd be kidnapping me for me dosh next.

At last, I took a drink of satisfaction from the river, morphed into me human form and took off running to the Pen-gu-win agent dummy bashing area, where me blue-eyed best mate was smashin' a Pen-gu-win dummy with her prized hammer.

Lillith McDonald.

* * *

...

She seemed to be paranoid enough today, with all the Mary-Sue traps being checked and double checked over and over again. That's because She was, but for good reason. Hoboken was the home of criminal animals.

And the surviving Real Characters.

Clemson sheltered with Hans in the puffin habitat, them being the manly version of BFFs.

Despite their protests, Savio bunked with Rhonda, which at points in time She had to break up fights between the two.

Which only left Her and Lulu staying in Lulu's habitat, which was the only pleasant idea for a habitat for girls.

She, was only OC living in the zoo. Hoboken looked Sue-Rampaged enough, but that was part of Her mini-plan to keep the Sues away from the Real Characters. The entire zoo was in disguise.

From the old Zookeeper's office, now a small command centre, She sighed. It was time for Hoboken to come out of the shadows and help destroy the Sues and Stus for good. It always seemed like that time to act, but She knew it wasn't.

Clarice the female puffin knew that both the Blowhole and Penguin sides had to unite with each other and Hoboken in order to find the other Real Characters in hiding.

Clarice knew they were alive and hiding. She could feel it.

* * *

**Well, there it is ladies and gentlemen! The animal occupants of Hoboken Zoo are still alive!**

**Krys: In the meantime peeps, **

**Soph: Review, and...**

**Us three: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Krys: And we're back peeps! :D **

**That was my line!**

**Soph: Too bad she took it.**

**Darn. Anyway, my latest attempt to steal PoM failed. AGAIN. Ah well, I'll own it some day...**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

As Krys managed to finish sketching out the cake, the lovers had finally managed to stop their love scene.

"So... Clonewalski, Becca, any tips for clothing?"

Clonewalski grinned. "Leave that to Bec and me."

As Krys handed over the notepad and Pencil to the couple, she wondered what was going on for the poor dead agent by now.

* * *

Krys was right about one thing for the desceased agent: she wouldn't be harmed by the Sues and Stus anymore.

However, the dead penguin wasn't exactly in heaven.

As the newly desceased agent's soul floated out of her body, she winced. She wasn't feeling any pain now, but her mortal body was now a picked clean skeleton. Her soul wondered around out of her death-place alley for a while, when she saw another skeleton. This one looked older, but was still a little fresh. She shuddered in sympathy for the poor soul who was killed by the Sues. However, one of the ribs had a black dot on it.

_'What the heck?' _she asked herself, _'That's not normal, who would have a black dot on their rib?'_

_'If you had been stabbed with a very sharp fountain pen, then you would have one too.' _Replied a voice, which took in the form of a ghostly guinea pig figure now standing near the recently discovered skeleton. _'This is my skeleton,'_ he continued, _'Two stupid Stus killed me for it.' _

_"I'm so sorry,' _The penguin apologised, _'Sues killed me as well when I was looking for them, if you know who "them" are.'_

_'Ah, "them".' _The guinea pig mused, _'I had been looking for "their" enemy, aka, my hero.' _The penguin agent realised who the guinea pig ghost was.

_'You're a Blowhole agent?' _she asked, _'I'm a penguin agent, and I would've killed you if we weren't both dead already.'_

The guinea pig chuckled as he smiled grimly. _'I've would've done the same thing. You said you died by Sues. Did you back-stab your own allies?'_

The Penguin looked half surprised and half interested. _'Us penguin agents would never even think about acquainting with the Sues, and by the looks on what you've said in your earlier sentence, you aren't allied with them either. Apparently the rumours were wrong on both sides.'_

The guinea pig grinned. _'However, I've been dead longer than you, and I found out that the rumour of Hoboken still alive with the Real Characters is true.'_

_'Say what?!'_

_'I did say that right,' _the guinea pig continued, _'Hoboken Zoo's Real Characters are alive. They only have one OC there, but I've seen around another three OCs drop by as well. Two were my side's agents, the other one was a Pen-gu-win agent.'_

The penguin faceflippered while shaking her head. _'You even talk like your hero.'_

_'It's a small tribute to him, everybody did it back home.__'_

She sighed. _'Well, since we're going to live here for the rest of our ghostly lives, we should introduce each other. I'm Justice.' _She extended her flipper out for a handshake.

The guinea pig smiled. _'If you can't beat em' join 'em huh? Well then, I'm Dan, Dianna's former brother.' _Dan returned the handshake.

Justice frowned a little, but her face went to normal. _'Dianna, huh? I've met her, the last time I saw that thief she was stealing a Stu's wallet and muttering: And that was for my bro.' _The feel of the handshake was unexpected. She'd heard of ghosts and their cold feeling before, but seeing that both Dan and her were spirits now, the handshake felt like human warmth.

Dan chuckled. _'She must have a little revenge for the sake of me.'_

Justice smiled, but frowned as two seemingly male figures strolled behind Dan. She cursed under her breath. Well, not like she had any breath to use, but you get the idea.

_'Don't look now, we have two sons of a buck behind you.'_

_'Say what? I know what you mean, but why not the usual word bi-'_

_'I don't swear out loud in front of people. Or other ghosts for our present manner.' _Dan turned around. When he turned back to Justice, he looked pretty angry.

_'Those two were the ones who killed me. I've been planning revenge on them for a good long time, but since I'm a ghost, I have the ability of, well, you know.'_

Suddenly, a lightbulb switched on in Justice's head. She grinned.

_'Have you ever seen the movie Ghostbusters? This time, we are the ghosts.'_

_'What do you mean? Of course we're- ohhhhhh. I get it.'_

* * *

"Hey Lolla," greeted Alex, "What's up? You're supposed to have your free time today."

"I know," agreed Lolla, "But can you keep a secret?"

Alex looked around her, then nodded. Lolla leaned in and spilled the truth:

"We have spies for Blowhole here."

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

LILLITH' POV...

As I finished my training with the Hammer, Jonie ran up to me. "Hey Jo, what's up?"

Jonie looked around her suspiciously. "Mate, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can, what is it? It's something on the double agents here huh?"

"Yup. Can ya come in closer mate?" I leaned my ear in to her mouth.

"I found proof to prove me point on the spies here. Kugy hasn't been herself lately and I'm gonna ask ya a favour."

"Sure, go ahead."

"We need to spy on the spies. Wanna join?"

* * *

**Finally! A new chapter at last! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY MOTHER OF EINSTEIN YOU GUYS 37 REVIEWS?! YAYYYYYYY!**

**Soph: Oh gods, she's in hyper mode.**

**Krys: *groans* Oh great.**

**Me: Can I own PoM?**

**Bob Schooley: No.**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Bob Schooley: NO!**

**Aww. :(**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

"Say what?!"

"I'm not joking, there's spies for Barbie **(A.N. That's a little nickname for Blowhole.) **in this place as we speak. The girl team are four of them, but there's possibly even more."

Alex couldn't believe her ears, but the next sentence from Lolla was horror.

"I also found a Barbie agent's file named Sarah Vixen near Amber's bunk. I've seen the handwriting on Krys' files, and this handwriting on Sarah's was different Krys's!"

Silence.

"Maybe I'm off my hinges," Alex spoke, breaking the uneasy atmosphere, "But I believe ya."

"So... wanna help me find the other spies?"

"You bet, but should we tell this to Krys?"

"No, she'll get frantic, and the last thing we want to happen is a fight happen early."

"You're right, we shouldn't. However, can you keep a secret?"

"I'd be honoured."

"Apparently, I recently found out that the original Real Characters from Hoboken Zoo are still alive."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, you'll gain attention if you do that. Anyway, the five remaining real characters, Hans, Clemson, Savio, Rhonda and Lulu are still alive. The entire Zoo is in disguise. I'll take you there sometime if you want."

"That'd be great. We defienatly need more intel, all of us OCs have no idea on what happened when the Sues spread. The Real Characters are the only ones with the memories for that."

"True. Do you think anyone noticed us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I hope so."

However, the entire conversation was heard by a puffin, a macaroni penguin and a half penguin. Aka, Chloe, Trixy, and Alexia.

* * *

As she stealthily stalked the Stus, Justice gained more info on the two idiots. Their names were Yin and Yang, and they were supposed to be Snivies from Pokemon, but she saw how that turned out. Those two, undoubtedly, were the forces of Yin and Yang, living up to their names in the same way. However, Justice was a little confused on how Yin became a boy since the forces of Yin were FEMALE, and Yang was MALE, but now, it didn't matter up against revenge. She floated back up to her position (being a ghost had it's privileges, Dan repeatedly told her), and saw Dan there in his position with a murderous glare directed towards the Stus.

"Ready?"

Dan nodded, still glaring at the Stus.

"Wait for it... And... NOW!"

They jumped from their positions and sped like lighting, losing their ghostly glow for a little while while speeding up, and headbutted the Stus on down and knocked them out in the process. Yes, Stus could get affected by ghosts.

"Like I said," Dan grinned, his face beaming with satisfaction. "Being a ghost has it's privileges. So... next step?"

"You bet. See you in the deathplace?"

"Of course."

And with that, Dan walked over to Yin, Justice walked over to Yang, and the both of them began the process of possessing their respective Stus.

Being a ghost did have it's privileges.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

LILLITH'S POV.

"Heck, I'd be glad to." Jo had a look of relief wash over her face for a moment, but she frowned again.

"Mate, I'm also sure that some of those Pen-gu-win agents have nabbed some of me files as well. The file for the Vixen didn't seem to be there when I woke up this sunrise."

"Damn." I muttered, "Do you think we should tell the others?"

"Nah, we'll be in the guts of the Dreamtime wars if we do that. Keep it and never tell?"

"Keep it and never tell." I agreed, as we fist bumped.

ZACK'S POV.

"Keep it and never tell," Agreed Lillith, as the two fist bumped.

They thought they had no-one else watching them.

Wrong. They could've gotten 1000000 minus points for that.

We were watching them. When I said we, I meant Tutmosis (or Tut, as I called him,), Bianca, and me, Zack.

Bianca's eyes widened. Damn, she looked so much like my stupid sister like that, but I never told her, or anyone for that fact.

"Holy mother of Melba," she muttered, "This is big trouble. Mate, this is ridiculous, I'd even tell Gillard **(A.N. Julia Gillard is the Prime Minister of Australia.) **about this."

Tut cursed in Arabic. "She'd never believe you, she's human, everybody knows that all humans are morons."

"Shut up." I warned, "Lillith is a good human friend to Hunter, so cut it out." Further Arabic cursing.

"What are we gonna do? They can't keep it forever!"

"She does have a point there," I agreed.

Tut's scowl turned into a sneaky grin. "I know somebody that could help us..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Soph: Yup, still hyper. This is going to take a while. **

**Krys: However, in the meantime...**

**Lolla: REVIEW!**

**Soph: Hey, how did you get in here?**

**Lolla: Not telling. ;)**

**Krys: -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back peeps! 44 Reviews?! Holy Hera that is amazing! You guys are awesome! **

**Lolla: :D**

**Krys: When is she gonna leave?**

**Soph: No idea.**

**Lolla: Another of Panda's attempts to steal PoM failed today, so for the moment, She still owns Krys and Soph.**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

"No way."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Why didn't she tell us in the first place?" Chloe and Alexia looked at Trixy. "What?"

"Nothing," Chloe shook her head, "It's just a pretty good question for you to ask about, but I don't think we can get an answer."

"Or maybe..." Alexia mused, "We can."

"What are we gonna do? Stalk them all the way to Hoboken?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Agreed Trixy, not noticing that was sarcasm, "But just the three of us alone is not good enough. We need more."

"Trixy has a point there Chloe," Alexia pointed out, "If just the three of us go, we'll get caught, or worse." Everyone shuddered at the prospect of what 'worse' would be.

"So we have no choice but to get more allies. Possibly get Krys's attention on this." Trixy decided.

"What? You want Krys in this?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Not now," Trixy agreed, "But when we get somewhere on Hoboken and the spies we'll tell her. But who should be our allies?"

"Definitely not the girl team." Muttered Alexia.

"She's a definite no-go." Agreed Chloe.

"Katherine?" Trixy suggested.

Alexia thought it for a little while. "Yes, she'll do, we need a commando on our hands to help, if we had any hands." Chloe sighed in the remembrance of her former hands. She cursed Hans under her breath.

"Who else can we have?" Alexia asked.

"Spilla?" suggested Trixy, but she changed her mind. "Nope, still believe that she's a double agent."

"Still? Really?" Asked Chloe.

"Ced?" Alexia asked.

Trixy immediately answered, "Yes, we need a weapons guy in our group, despite having some ourselves."

"Should we tell the two about them?" Asked Alexia.

"Tell what?" A voice behind them said. The three spontaneously turned their head at the newcomer.

Fede.

* * *

As she managed to finish the last parts of the possession, Justice, now in Yang's body, stood up.

"Ugh," she muttered, "This is too perverted for words." Dan, who now stood up in Yin's body, snickered. Justice shot a glare at him. "Knock it off." She muttered, but she couldn't help giggling herself.

"Alright," Dan began **(A.N. Hey that rhymes! xD) **, which was odd, since they still talked in their normal voices in stead of the Stu's, "Step C?"

"Of course." Agreed Justice, "Meet ya tonight at the deathplace alley?"

"You bet," he winked at her, and she blushed a little. "See ya."

"See ya." And with that, the two ran off back to their respective HQs.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

ZACK'S POV...

"Who?" Bianca asked, looking like my idiotic sister again.

Tut grinned. "Follow me." I became a little paranoid. Whenever he grins like that, it means he's got something big up his fur. He then took off hopping.

"Hey," I called, "Wait up!" I jumped onto my belly and started sliding. Bianca began to fly after the long-eared mammal in low range.

It wasn't long until the Egyptian stopped hopping.

In front of Terra and Teng's room.

The rabbit grinned.

"I had planted a bug here just for the sake of it once, and when listening in on them one time, guess what I had discovered?"

Bianca and I said nothing.

"That puffin and Tabby Cat making plans to visit Hoboken!"

My jaw dropped. Bianca looked like she was going to faint. Again with the moronic sister resemblance.

"Say WHAT?!" I hissed.

"Shh, you're going to get us caught, anyway, I've been listening in, and I heard Terra say to Teng that the entire Hoboken Zoo is in disguise, and the Original Real Characters are still alive and living there! Can you imagine it? Being able to have more intel on what happened when the Sues took over! We could find our hero!"

This sounded too good to be true.

"But," Bianca thought out loud, "We aren't going to stalk them all the way to Hoboken are we?"

I shook myself out of my doubting thoughts. "No, we can't, we could get caught by Kyle, or Worse." Bianca winced at the idea of worse.

"That is why we are here," Continued Tut, "We, You, Bianca and I are going to form an alliance with them!"

"Form an Alliance with who?" Asked a voice, our heads turned around to meet the speaker.

Sarah Vixen.

* * *

**Ta-da! Another chapter down!**

**Lolla: WHAT?! They eavesdropped on us?!**

**Chloe: Yes, we did.**

**Soph: What the- How did you get here?**

**Chloe: I have my sources. ;)**

**Soph: -_-**

**Krys: Anyway...**

**Fede: REVIEW!**

**Krys: OH COME ON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lolla: And we're back!**

**Soph: THE SHEER HORROR OF THE OCs TAKING OVER THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! D: I'm going to go nuts if this keeps up.**

**DB: *shields coffee protectively***

**Rynn: *facepaws***

**Alex Rose: O_O THE DOUBLE AGENT!**

**Everyone: ?**

**Lolla: Oh great.**

**Krys: *hiding under bunker* *Using a microphone and loud speakers* Your attention please, Panda was so close owning PoM, but was nearly caught in the last second. So she still owns Soph and me.**

**Everyone: *groans***

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

For a small moment, the Stalking Trio **(A.N. XD) **stared at the Fairy Penguin that was looking at them now.

"Well," she demanded, "What Y'all waitin' for? Spit it out."

The trio glanced at each other. The centre member, Alexia, sighed. No turning back now.

"It seems we have double agents working for Blowhole here."

"What?!"

"That's not all," Added Trixy, "Apparently Alex Rose knows what really happened to Hoboken. The five remaining Real Characters, Clemson, Savio, Hans, (Listen closely, and you could hear Chloe muttering nips of colourful language), Rhonda, and Lulu are still alive."

The Fairy Penguin's jaw dropped to the ground.

Silence.

"Which means," Fede concluded, "That the fivesome could have memories on how the Sues came here! They also might have information on where They are!"

Everyone seemed to brighten up at that 'They' could be found at long last.

"We could also use somebody with computers to help find Them," suggested Trixy. "Fede, wanna join us?"

The fairy penguin grinned. "Be glad to help."

But Alexia's face dipped into a frown.

"However, throughout all this, I suspect we need to do something nobody else but the double agents would need to do."

Chloe understood and looked at Alexia with wide eyes. "You don't mean..."

"I do." Alexia nodded gravely, "I mean our side to make an alliance with the Blowhole side."

"No way."

"That ain't right."

"But there's no choice than that, otherwise we'll get nowhere." Trixy made Alexia's point further.

Chloe sighed. "Alright, we'll try and do it, without the double agents. Do you think we should tell them now?"

"We've heard enough." The foursome looked at the new arrivals to the situation.

Katherine and Cedric.

* * *

She knew she was supposed to go to her side, but Justice's body of Yang didn't respond like that.

Instead, the Stu's body seemed to drag her where she only saw the place in pictures all those times at Krys's office.

New Jersey.

Hoboken Zoo.

How the heck did she get here?

As Justice/Yang stared at the disguised zoo, her new Stu senses were tingling. Not again. Justice had to pinch the Stu's soul to shut it up, but it still kept tingling. She didn't listen to the Stu senses, but she had heard from Dan that the zoo was booby trapped.

Booby trapped against Stus and Sues.

Justice/Yang took a gulp. And with total fear in the possessed heart, she took a step forward into near the grounds. A trap sprung up and grabbed her leg. Sirens wailed in the zoo. Oddly enough, Justice didn't feel the pain as a ghost.

But when she switched to her perverted body, Hell's fire spread throughout the leg.

Before the body blacked out, she thought she saw a red lemur and two puffins run at her.

Justice grinned as her mortal body drifted into unconsciousness and her own spirit came out of the body. She glanced at her newly returned feathers. _'Better,' _she muttered, _'Much better.'_

However, one of the puffins was looking at something, and had a shocked face on what it saw.

Justice the penguin ghost.

_'Uh oh.'_

**(A.N. Just to let you know, the puffin that was looking at Justice was Clarice, and Clarice used to work in an agency investigating supernatural occurences, and that counts ghosts like Justice too. So Clarice has either a highly trained eye, or has some gadgets up her feathers.)**

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE.

BIANCA'S POV. **(A.N. Time for a change in POVs! Enjoy!)**

Everyone stared at the intruder that was Sarah. It was almost silent except for the giggling and chatting from the both-female couple in the room near us. I was shivering like a leaf under my feathers, but I managed to keep myself looking brave.

"So," Sarah began, "What is it you were talking about?"

"Uhhhh..." Tut began, unfortunately interrupted by Zack commenting how that was the most intelligent answer he's ever said. Sarah snickered while Tut scowled and cursed in Arabic. I couldn't help giggling myself.

"But seriously," Sarah began again, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Zack lied, but that wasn't good enough. Sarah's paw slid up her fur.

Uh oh.

"You were talking about something, now spill." She began again, her paw slowly pulling out her favoured katana. Zack, as far as I knew, was going to make up all these excuses on what we were talking about, and by the time the truth would be out, his head would also be probably out of his body as well. I took a step forward.

"We were discussing about an alliance with Terra and Teng." I spilled, earning a glare from Zack. "Tut has been listening in on them," I continued, thankfully making Sarah's attention of the Katana lessen and the truth more interesting to her. "And guess what he found out?"

Sarah's eyes had an look of interest in them. "What?"

"The two of them making plans to go to Hoboken Zoo! Again!"

The Vixen's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Affirmative, and not to mention that there are five remaining Real Characters there! Hans, Clemson, Rhonda, Savio, and Lulu. We could gain info on what happened when the Sues took over! We could find Our Hero!" I blurted.

Sarah stared at us in shock. "Well then," she finally said, after what seemed to be a long time, "I believe you. And I suspect you also need someone who is good with blades, so I'll join you as well." Throughout all this, Zack's jaw had hung open that time.

"Good," Tut said, "We just need to join the tabby and the puffin out join them to their next journey to the Zoo."

"In which we were just leaving for." Replied a voice behind us. The four of us stared at the intruder, or intruders in our case.

Teng and Terra.

* * *

**Phew! Finally done! I'm sorry that I didn't get time to update faster, I had a bit of a block on the Blowhole side.**

**Krys: I'm hiding with her in the bunker to stay away from the OCs.**

**So we'll be able to talk in the Author's Notes at the bottom, but not much. **

**Krys: So please for now...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soph: *in hiding***

**Amber: So, just to recap, The Blowhole side is about to make an alliance with the pair that know the truth on Hoboken, and the six agents on the penguin side are going to stalk Lolla and Alex Rose to Hoboken.**

**Alex Rose: Hey!**

**Flora: It's true, *looks at clipboard* the story so far has proven that.**

**Lolla: -_-**

**Zack: Panda still owns nothing but Krys and Soph.**

**Alexia: YOU!**

**Zack: *grins* Me. Hello you moronic sibling.**

**Alexia: Why you... *tackles him and wrestles with him***

**Bianca: *has 3D glasses on and popcorn with her* *watching the fight***

**DB: *while shielding coffee cup* Why are you doing that?**

**Bianca: Meh, no reason, back home in Aussie everybody did it.**

**DB: Can I join ya? *sips from coffee cup***

**Bianca: Yeah, sure. *tosses him some 3D glasses and some popcorn**moves a little to the side for room for DB***

**DB: *Sits down* *eats popcorn and drinks coffee* Mm! Coffee tasting popcorn! Niiice.**

**Rynn: *facepaw***

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

The foursome stared at the new arrivals to the scene.

Trixy spoke up first.

"Cedric? Katherine? What are you doing here?"

Katherine smirked. "It's amazing what you can do with a penguin who has a electronic flipper that can listen in on everything. By the way, he's already copied the whole conversation down from a bug and sent it to some other agents."

"WHAT?!"

"Chloe, calm down, it hasn't reached Krys yet." Reassured Alexia, who then received a relieving sigh from the puffin.

"But, have you made the others promise not to tell Krys?" The slightly still unsure puffin asked.

"Of course," Cedric confirmed, "Nobody's ever going to tell."

A relieved Trixy sighed. "So... are you still gonna take our offer?" She asked.

"Of course," Katherine confirmed, "By the way, Becca and Clonewalski are having their marriage getting organized. NYC told Ced from Krys. They haven't got a date on when, but I've heard it's going to Legend of Zelda themed."

"Really?" Asked an excited Trixy, "Sweet! I can't wait!"

"Me neither," Agreed Ced, but however with all the smiles on the outside, Ced was feeling a twinge of regret on one particular agent he had told about Hoboken and the double agents. He wondered if it was to be the the most crucial mistake that he ever had made in the Resistance's history.

He had told NYC about the new threat and situation.

And NYC was the Second Lieutenant to Krys, the founder and the Boss of the Resistance.

Not to mention everything that NYC had heard about, would eventually come to of Krys's Office.

Despite all his promises for her to keep.

* * *

The agents Ced had told about the wedding were everyone, including the then-unknown double agents. The agents Ced had told about Hoboken and the double agents were DB, Kim, Soph, NYC and another one.

However, the last agent on Ced's list on 'who I told about the Double agents and Hoboken' was a big mistake.

The last person Ced had told about Hoboken and the Double Agents was a Double Agent herself.

As she saw Amber and her crew run towards her, Rynn's panic was slowly going up.

"What happened?" Asked an urgent sounding Flora.

"Did they find out about us?" Sara blurted.

"If it's true, we're in dead trouble soldiers." Amber pushed on.

"Uh-huh." Agreed Madison.

"It's true." Confirmed Rynn, "Also, Hoboken Zoo's has the final Real Characters living there!"

"No way!" Amber dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Yes way," Continued the wolf, "Hans, Clemson, Rhonda, Savio and Lulu are still alive! You know what this means!"

Flora did some quick calculations on her clipboard. "That the fivesome at the Zoo could know on what happened when the Sues took over! They could even have info on where the Real Penguins and Blowhole are!"

Rynn nodded her head vigorously "Yes, but in order to get somewhere on our mission, we need the Blowhole and Penguin Hoboken Searchers to meet without killing eachother by-"

"Us." Finished a voice. The five double agents turned as Ramses stepped out in front of them. "Rynn's right, we need to find a way to unite the two sides without killing eachother."

"Also, The Blowhole agents are up to making an alliance with that Pansexual couple." Continued Kugy, "That couple knows about Hoboken, and B Agents 9, 11, 12, and 14 are joining the pair."

"Sarah Vixen, Zack, Bianca and Tutmosis." (Ramses cursed in Hieroglyph language from the mention of Tut.)**(A.N. LOL I can see actual Hieroglyphs coming out of Ramses' mouth while he's cursing.)** Amber summed up. "Oh crud, Sarah had better not find out about her missing file."

"Too bad she did, and I bet on Marie's guillotine she's going to be after your guts ladies." Kugy replied. Flora gulped. She was the one with Madison who stole the file in the first place.

Rynn took a shakey breath. "Alright then, I need two sets of five agents to go out after the two groups. Amber, Flora, Madison, Sara, and Kugy, you're after the B Agents. Ramses, Spilla, Wayne, Mari, **(A.N. Mari is short for ********Maribel Serene Violence Sue McDonald, a **Sue who backstabbed her own kind, but is usually on the Blowhole side.** Kudos to WaffleMurder for her!)** and I will track the stalkers. Mari, keep your vampire fangs back in, you're going to scare Sara."

"Sorry," Apologised the recently arrived Sue, and shrunk her fangs back in with the rest of her teeth.

"Alright then, any questions before we leave?" Rynn asked. Wayne the owl raised his wing. "Wayne?"

"What do we do if the groups we are following notice us?"

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

BIANCA'S POV.

We all stared at the pansexual couple on what seemed to be some uncomfortable hours. The giggling from their room kept going on. I suspected the two had been using a CD with their voices on it.

Sarah spoke up. "Well, what a wonderful surprise. We were just about to visit you."

"Oh really, Vixen?" Terra coldly replied. "What a coincidence, we were just about to ask you on that alliance."

Zack's face brightened up. Bad timing.

"Really?" He asked, "Are you going to join us?" Cue a slap in his face from Teng.

"What do you have in store for us?" She asked.

"Ummmm..." He began, but as he was about to be scarred by the tabby of the couple, Tut stepped in.

"A new baseball set, ammo for the gun, 10,000 books for the cat, and 10,000 flowers for the puffin." He bargained. The two seemed to weaken.

"Make the books and flowers 50,000 and you've got a deal." Declared Terra.

"Alright then, done." Tut shook his paw with Teng and Terra, and the deal was sealed. Zack sighed in relief.

"Great," I managed out in a cheerful voice, "So, could you show us the way to you-know-where?"

"Very well then. Follow me." The tabby ordered, and after what seemed to be a short time of following the couple, they stopped.

Teng placed her eye near the wall, and a light flashed on for a small while before going off...

... and a huge door open in front of our eyes.

Terra looked at us expectedly. "After you." She hurried us in quickly, the door shutting behind us as we all scrambled inside.

Although I could've sworn I saw five figures sneak in hurriedly after us before the door shut.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**Krys: Jeez, Panda. Really?**

**What? I like doing it!**

**Soph: *rolls eyes***

**Krys: Rynn had another NINE agents with her?! Including a Sue?! No way!**

**Soph: Unfortunately, yes way. And I think I've heard of Mari somewhere...**

**Anywho, for the meantime, REVIEW!**

**Krys: Also...**

**Soph: We wish you all...**

** A**

** mer**

** rychr**

**istmas**

** !**

**In case you couldn't read the little tree, we mean...**

**Us Three: WE WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Krys: And a Happy 2013!**


	10. PREVIEW

**Hey guys! So sorry I couldn't update, my schedule was so cramped, I almost didn't have time for writing. Not to mention I had some Writer's Block as well. DX But however, we did survive the End Of The World, and we are straight ahead to 2013! Also, Just a warning, I'm not going to be very active on FF for 5-4 days, since I'm going to be on a camping trip. But I am proud to announce that I shall give you a sneak peek at Chapter 10! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

"Chocolate?"

"Check."

"Bows and Arrows?"

"Check."

"Knife?"

"Check."

"Matches?"

"Check."

"Sword, just in case?"

"Check. Let's go."

As Alex turned herself into a bobcat again, (she had gone into human form while getting supplies for the trip to Hoboken,) Lolla's mind wandered to what was at the Zoo. What was going there now? Were Hans, Clemson, Savio, Rhonda and Lulu still alive? Was there any OC's living at the Zoo? Heck, was anybody LIVING (apart from Alex's visit's) living at the Zoo? As these questions swirled her head, she followed Alex out the bedroom door **(A.N. The two were in Alex's bedroom.)**, and into...

...a wall?

That made completely no sense.

Until Alex did something.

She walked away from the wall and readied herself, like she was going to run through it. It was a vague deja vu moment that replayed in Lolla's head.

"Now," The bobcat spoke since they finished packing. "I want you to do the same thing as me when I'm finished doing it."

Then, she did the most craziest thing Lolla ever seen.

Alex made a strong, mad dash to the wall... and went through it without breaking it.

As Lolla gawked in awe, she heard Alex calling for her. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

Lolla readied herself at the wall, took a deep breath, and practically flew to the wall...

...and land on the grass outside.

Too bad she didn't notice six, wait, ELEVEN figures stare at the phenomenon.

**(A.N. If you can guess what book I made a reference to, you get a cookie!)**

* * *

**Like? Hate? Please do REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lolla: *running around in circles like crazy***

**Terra and Teng: *do the same as Lolla***

**Amber: What in the name of Sweet Santa's Sweatglands?**

**Alexia: *bruised all over her* Oh no. Has Lolla had too much chocolate again?**

**Zack: *bruised up as well* Oh great, now the pansexuals had too much soft drink again. *looks at Alexia and sidesteps away from her***

**Alexia: *looks at Zack and sidesteps away from him***

**Lolla, Terra and Teng: YAY FOR 2013! :D**

**Flora: *looks at clipboard* Apparently the three are on a mass sugar high for coming into 2013 and leaving 2012. Not to mention that the supposed 'End Of The World On December 21st' didn't happen.**

**Rynn: Oh great. *facepaws***

**Flora: Also, this is the first update for 2013, even though it's really late. WHAT THE HECK?! JUNE?! **

**Clarice: *over random intercom* Panda STILL owns nothing.**

**DB: *shields coffee* Who on earth was THAT?!**

**Alex Rose: *eyes widen* *lies* I have no idea.**

**Bianca: *narrows eyes at Alex Rose* **

* * *

PENGUIN SIDE...

"Chocolate?"

"Check."

"Bows and Arrows?"

"Check."

"Knife?"

"Check."

"Matches?"

"Check."

"Sword, just in case?"

"Check. Let's go."

As Alex turned herself into a bobcat again, (she had gone into human form while getting supplies for the trip to Hoboken,) Lolla's mind wandered to what was at the Zoo. What was going there now? Were Hans, Clemson, Savio, Rhonda and Lulu still alive? Was there any OC's living at the Zoo? Heck, was anybody LIVING (apart from Alex's visit's) living at the Zoo? As these questions swirled her head, she followed Alex out the bedroom door **(A.N. The two were in Alex's bedroom.)**, and into...

...a wall?

That made completely no sense.

Until Alex did something.

She walked away from the wall and readied herself, like she was going to run through it. It was a vague deja vu moment that replayed in Lolla's head.

"Now," The bobcat spoke since they finished packing. "I want you to do the same thing as me when I'm finished doing it."

Then, she did the most craziest thing Lolla ever seen.

Alex made a strong, mad dash to the wall... and went through it without breaking it.

As Lolla gawked in awe, she heard Alex calling for her. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

Lolla readied herself at the wall, took a deep breath, and practically flew to the wall...

...and land on the grass outside.

Too bad she didn't notice six, wait, ELEVEN figures stare at the phenomenon.

**(A.N. If you can guess what book I made a reference to, you get a cookie!)**

* * *

Back on the inside of the wall, six of the eleven figures stared at the wall the yorkie and bobcat had ran through.

After what seemed to be a long while, Fede managed out:

"Well, what ya'll waitin' for? Let's run through that wall!"

Trixy was the first to try. After making a hard dash to the wall...

... she splat on the wall like a pancake. "Not working..." She managed out before falling to the ground on her back.

Katherine thought for a small while. Then, an idea came up. "Ced, could you do your thing?" she asked.

Cedric gritted his beak. "I hate doing my thing." He muttered, as his electronic flipper flipped it's panels into view and a little top with a red dot was in place. "Ladies stand back, this might get a little messy." Then, as soon as Trixy was out of the way, the red dot from his flipper became a lazer, and shot a red beam on the wall, and sparks were coming out from it. That's what you had when a metal wall had been covered by some cement and was painted. As soon as Cedric had made a full circle in the wall, it fell out, leaving a hole open to where Lolla and Alex had gone.

"Come on," Katherine urged her team, "Let's get going, we can't be sitting around like this for long." She grabbed her team by her flippers and pulled them out of the base. As soon as everyone in her team was out, she shut the hole back into the wall, with help from Cedric and Chloe of course.

Too bad she didn't know the other five of the eleven figures would push it down again.

* * *

Justice stared at the puffin, unsure at first whether she was really being seen by her. Or not, but her ghostly senses kicked in and practically screamed yes.

"Oh shiz." She muttered to herself, as the puffin pulled out what seemed to be a ray gun at her. Justice mentally faceflippered. 'You idiot. That is a ray gun.'

She glanced around. The other puffin and the lemur were dragging her Stu-disguise body somewhere else. She wanted to repossess it, but whahe's he had heard from Dan's estimations, she would wake up the body.

Maybe at least she could stay near the Stu...

Unfortunately, she didn't even get the chance to even make a move, as the puffin that was staring at her shot the ray gun at the target and blacking Justice out.

Being an undead spirit had it's disadvantages too.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE...

DAN'S POV.

I was supposed to run back home. Well, what used to be my home, before I died anyway.

So why was I here at the Central Park Zoo? It was supposed to be CRAWLING with Sues and Stus!

Instead, the place looked absolutely deserted.

Why?

I glanced around. Nothing seemed to be following me, and even the Stu senses gave an all clear.

But what was that uneasy feeling?

"Shut up," I told myself, "No time for stupid doubts and questions, just frickin' well go in!"

I walked towards the now-rusted gate and pushed on it.

It didn't even budge.

Looks like the locks were rusted too.

As I swore under my newly-rediscovered-breath about how stupid Stus were with their powers, I unlocked the gate, and stepped through the slightly-crumbling brick walls.

I had barely managed to reach the faded board map when the gates clanged shut behind me.

OC instinct took over, and I rushed back to reopen them.

They now stayed locked like superglue, and I couldn't open it.

(Finally, something a Sue/Stu failed at as well as being a fail OC!)

I turned around and faced what was in front of me.

The godforsaken pen-goo-wins planned this one out well, and I had the feeling that they were just getting started.

I was trapped in the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

RYNN'S POV.

I glanced around. Nobody was coming past where that circle was. Good. I glanced at the security camera up in the wall.

"Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you check if that security camera is on? And what did I tell you about your vampire fangs?"

Ramses butted in before Mari could make a reply.

"Rynn, Krys always keeps the security cameras on, she has her cousin's paranoia. Why do you forget?"

I facepawed. Whoops. And I was supposed to be the leader of this.

"It's not my fault on the fangs," Mari interrupted, "They just keep popping up randomly."

I was about to reply when Wayne answered for me.

"Look, can we just get going?"

Silence.

Oookaayy... Not the words I was looking for Wayne, but still.

"Good point." Ramses answered after the awkward moment, "Mari, can you please take care of the security cameras?"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "I'm the leader, and I say when she can do it. And now she can do it."

Ramses facepawed. **(A.N. Haha, AristoCats reference. XD)**

Mari gritted her teeth.

"I hate doing my thing," She growled, "Stay back kiddos, da lazer is now loading."

I rolled my eyes and trotted out of the way as her eyes began to glow red. Well, she did tell us that the lazer was loading.

Then, a shot of red from both her eyes aimed at the security camera and fired. The camera disintegrated within the shot, and the next minute, it was now just a neat pile of ash on the floor.

Ah, the annoying yet useful powers of a Mary-Sue.

As Mari's eyes dimmed to their usual colour, I gave the signal to get the heck out of here before anyone caught us, and my four teammates dashed towards the circle and knocked it down, me following suite, not bothering to cover up the wall behind me.

As I ran like heck around the Sue-infested city of New York, my natural wolf senses kicked in, picking up the bobcat's scent and running off in what seemed to be the way to Hoboken Zoo. We avoided the streets, ran into the sewers and ran past alleyways, I could've sworn I saw a skeleton with a black dot on it, as well as a freshly clean penguin skeleton.

I couldn't help thinking they looked gruesomely familiar.

* * *

FLORA'S POV.

As Kugy led us silently through the tunnel following the B-Agents, I admit, I was shaking my tailfeathers off on the inside, even though I was looking calm outside.

As I glanced around, I noticed spare bars of metal, popsicle sticks and sporks were holding the tunnel up. I swallowed. One false move and the entire tunnel could fall apart. Other fears were shooting through my brain too. Would any of us make a sound and alarm the others? Would Zack check behind him and see us? Were there any other B-Agents that knew about Hoboken and had a password for the Pansexuals to go to through the Zoo?

All of these situations had bad answers for our team.

But then again, I may have made a Kowalski miscalculation.

Finally, Kugy stopped. Amber whispered for a status report behind me. I glanced at the mouse lemur.

"She seems to be listening in on something," I whispered back.

After a few more tense moments of what seemed to be silence, Kugy turned to us and signaled to keep moving. As we kept moving my fear kept growing.

What was going to happen to us?

* * *

BIANCA'S POV.

As the pansexuals led us through the tunnel, I couldn't shake off the feeling we were being followed. **(A.N. No duh Sherlock.) **I kept glancing back, but I only saw that annoying Zack behind me.

It was kind of hard to forget that you're in front of a half-human-half-penguin male and behind an Arabic rabbit, believe it or not.

Finally after what felt like hours of crawling in that tunnel, (and bruising my wings,) the six of us finally stopped.

"Password?" A voice asked, who I recognised as one of the Badger Brothers, Butch.

"Down with the Pen-Gu-Sues." Replied Teng, who was in front of the line.

"Who is it?" Asked another voice, who was Connor.

"It's Terra, Teng and some friends," replied the puffin.

"Very well, proceed to Hoboken Zoo. Be careful."

"So," I whispered to Zack, "We aren't alone in the Hoboken surprise."

"No duh Sherlock."

"I would have taken Carrie Fischer thank you mate, now shut up." Why Carrie Fischer? I was hatched in Australia, she worked in Australia, and was a good murder-solver. 'Nuff said.

As us three mammals and three avians finally crawled into the light, I realised quickly this was a bad time to be here.

Another puffin, seemingly a male, and a red lemur, also a seemed male, who were carrying an unconscious Stu's body, were staring at us.

We had finally met Hans and Clemson.

Like I said, bad timing.

* * *

HOBOKEN...

While Hans and Clemson took care of the Stu, Clarice looked at the spirit she had captured. She had retired from her job long ago, but this was needed. From her past missions with her former team before the incident, she could clearly identify the out-cold ghost well. She took down notes about the spirit, including her name, what side she seemed formerly on, how old she was at point of death, etc.

Clarice, stared at the spirit, thinking on the options to do with her.

Hold her and freeze her in a container?

No, too risky, she was still quite young.

Get Hans to construct a host body for her?

Nope, sounded a bit to frightenly familiar to her liking.

Let her repossess the Stu?

Maybe, but obviously, Stus are male, and a female ghost in a male body sounded disgusting. Plus, it may have important information that Clarice could make him spill about, along with that clue...

Insert a small 'spiritual' chip into her and keep her as a ghost?

Clarice smiled. Even though the memories of her former team would try to haunt her again, she sucked it up and set off to find the equipment.

However, before she could even bring it back and set it up, Clarice received some shocking news from Lulu.

"Ma'am, five B-Agents have arrived into Hoboken!"

"What? That's impossible! The security is very high and secure, we both know that."

"There must've been a tunnel. We have to keep them from returning to base."

Clarice would have been proud of Lulu sounding a bit like herself, but she ignored it and ran off to see the issue.

Little did she know that the spirit was just slowly waking inside her box.

* * *

**Oh.**

**My.**

**Hades.**

**Of.**

**Olympus.**

**WHAT THE HECK?! THIS THING WAS DELAYED ALL THE WAY UNTIL JUNE?!**

**I HATE WRITERS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK.**

**zgdknlcaenovgsnabvuasjkrfvakrbhkgjzshdfligha;oivsd h;lashdfkvshbhxbha**

**Anyway...**

**If you guys were this faithful enough to stick to this story, here's a million of Mrs. Jackson's blue cookies for you. (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

**Gods, what have I done...**

**Never again a chapter like this. From now on, it'll take me a long time to work on this thing and my other stories, so I'm asking you guys to help me co-author this thing. I said it.**

**Please review, before I drown myself in the River Styx. **


End file.
